


千万条河流

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: 时间旅行者的妻子AU
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

第一次穿梭时，就像一场梦。  
如果奎刚•金的年龄更大一点，他会用更准确的词来形容，譬如，一场白日梦。但他尚且年幼，远远没到知晓这个词含义的时候，训练用光剑对他的小手来说都有些太粗了，他跑得很慢，走得更慢，特别容易摔跤，但轻易不哭鼻子。  
所以，小男孩只是从地上快速爬起来，拍去皮肤上的灰尘，大师说过，不穿鞋子就四处乱跑是不礼貌的，所以奎刚站在原地试图寻找自己的便鞋以及衣服，不舒服地扭动着脚趾。他不明白自己只是坐在育幼所的小床上，复习大师教授的冥想课程，怎么会突然摔倒在一个陌生的地方，四周灰尘满布，地面由怪异颜色的泥土构成，没有下雨却隐隐约约有些雷声。幼徒们曾经聚在一起讨论过不同种族所做的梦是不是一样的，现在看来他有了新的论据，当然不一样，人类在做梦时是会疼的。奎刚低看了一眼自己的膝盖。还会流血。  
“快来，奎，在这里。”有人在他右后方说话，声音低沉而轻柔。奎刚扭过头去，越过肩膀看见了一栋奇形怪状的建筑物，又低又矮，似乎是用布搭建的，直接固定在地面上。房间里面有一个人正躺着，用胳膊肘撑起身体，冲他招了招手。小男孩犹豫了一下，认为一个躺着的人或许需要帮助，而且他叫了自己的名字，便迈开步子向建筑物里走去。那个人在他走近后，将搭在矮塌边的毯子展开，包住他赤裸的身体，让他坐下，笑了笑：“我的天，你看起来可真小。”  
“对不起，你是谁？” 奎刚问。那个人正坐着低头查看他膝盖上的伤口，紧皱着眉头，似乎有些痛苦，听到他的问题，惊喜的盯着他上下打量，眼神亮晶晶的：“你没见过我？这是你第一次穿梭？”  
奎刚没听明白，所以他没有说话。那个人又笑了，似乎不怎么在意的样子，从枕头下方摸出一管东西来，挤出一点在指尖上，吹了吹他膝盖上的伤口，细心涂抹上去，那里立刻就不疼了：“你可以叫我本，我们还要见很多次面呢。”  
“这里是哪里？”奎刚觉得本像个好人，因为他看起来温柔又和善，但是，外表说明不了什么：“我应该回育幼所里去。”  
“马上，马上就会的。”本说：“好孩子，这是一场梦，梦醒了你就回去了。” 本检查着他的膝盖，看看是否还有未愈合的地方，然后收敛了笑容，十分认真的说：“但是，这是只属于你一个人的梦，你不必告诉别人，明白吗？”  
奎刚本想提出异议，本却突然伸手将他抱上矮塌，用毯子从头到脚的掩上：“别出声，乖。”  
听着像是某个人走进了房间里，脚步声伴随着金属刮擦声：“……将军，您要的……”“谢谢……想休息一阵子。”两人的交谈奎刚大部分听不懂，但不久来人便转身出去，然后是布料摩擦的声音。  
“好了，奎，出来吧。”一只手揭开了他头上盖着的毯子，房间里变得很昏暗，门口的布帘被放下了。  
“我不应该对大师们有所隐瞒。”奎刚立即说出了自己原本想说的话，这是他作为绝地学徒的本分。  
“但听从大师的教导也是你该做的，对不对，幼徒？”本瞬间板起脸来，眉间的褶皱变得深刻了许多，奎刚这才注意到，本穿着绝地武士的制服内衫，床边一堆白色的圆弧金属上印有绝地的徽章，枕下搁着一把正式的光剑，留着胡子，鬓角斑白，和他见过的绝地大师们年龄相仿，他立即明白了本的意思，微微鞠躬：“是的，本大师，我不会告诉别人。”  
“只是暂时的，奎，等你再大几岁，我会慢慢解释给你听。”本似乎有些累了，他侧躺下来，头靠在奎刚的腿附近：“你醒来的时候，如果在房间外，就告诉保育大师，你在洗手间里打湿了衣服，想要一件干燥的所以走出来找他；如果在房间内，就立即钻进你的被子里去，把睡衣穿好。”  
奎刚似懂非懂的点了点头。本竖起三根手指，说：“等会儿闭上眼睛跟我一起倒数，直到你被人推了一把，再睁开，好吗？”  
“遵命。”小男孩严肃地抿着嘴，这让他腮边的肉变得鼓鼓的，本似乎觉得十分有趣，伸手捏了捏那块软肉。  
他们又说了几分钟话，大部分是本在问，奎刚回答。  
三、二、一。  
奎刚感觉身体猛得一晃，急忙睁开眼睛，发现自己正坐在育幼所的小床上，他尽可能安静地钻进被子里，把睡衣拖进去穿好，然后躺平准备睡觉，已经过了就寝的时间了。  
真是一个有趣的梦，可惜他不能和别人分享。

绝地武士奎刚•金大步跨过走廊，走向他记忆里最近的储藏室，赤裸的脚底踩在地板上悄无声息。他耳尖地听见不远处有门滑动和迈出又退回的脚步声，想必是被人看到了，但他努力不去在意，即使被看见，他也不大容易露馅儿，毕竟自己狂放不羁的生活作风早已名声在外，又在过去很长时间以及可预见的未来都留着同一种发型。人们对他或者袒胸露背或者衣衫不整或者披着床单桌巾或者什么都不穿宣称要去游泳的做法已经见怪不怪了。  
储藏室找到的制服有些偏小，不大合身，奎刚抛弃了靴子，继续光着脚在走廊上游荡，有些烦躁不安，他需要立即回去，任务中途可不是时间穿梭的好时机。  
转过两个弯后，他回到了自己降落的地点附近，赫然发现隔壁就是育幼所。那么说来。奎刚这时才觉得没有白来一趟。幼徒时期的小小本，幸会。  
奎刚愉快地看过一个又一个敞开式的小隔间，小家伙们都在睡觉。在第八个隔间找到了他的本，小小的可爱的，穿着乳白色的睡衣，短短的金色头发被修剪得十分圆润，攥起的小拳头放在脸旁边。  
奎刚不忍心打扰，停下来看了一会儿，直到背后传来熟悉的推力，他无奈地叹了口气，今天也许是本和他的第一次见面，他却没有足够的时间耽搁。  
完全消失之前，他看见床上的小幼徒一咕噜爬起来，揉了揉脸，漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的。  
睡吧，这是一场梦。  
他努力将暗示顺着弥留的原力印记送到那一边，孩子打了个哈欠，重新躺下了。  
奎刚重重地跌倒在火堆之前，被燃烧的碳块烫到了手指，他一声不吭回到属于自己的地铺上，捡起衣服穿好。看来以后他得改掉自己在任务中冥想以解除疲乏的习惯，太容易出现意外了，滑向深处触动时间穿梭仅仅只花费了一盏茶的功夫。  
幸好费莫守了前半夜，现在他的学徒因为疲倦完全睡熟了，没有发现自己师父突然消失又突然出现。  
时间穿梭这回事，解释起来太麻烦了，至少到现在，他和本都没能讨论出一个可靠的结论来。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
奎刚在临近离开幼徒小队寻找师父的年龄，开始问本那个问题。  
“你也是时间旅行者吗？”  
他已经被非常认真的告知过自身的状况，关于他身上发生了什么以及怎么做才会触发时间穿梭，他现在可不相信自己是在做梦，被糊弄了第三次之后就不了。本拿来了一杯舒拉果汁，奎刚这才觉得自己又渴又饿，端起杯子一饮而尽。  
“不是。”本回答。  
“那还有谁是？”奎刚接着问，无意识地将杯子向着胸口微微倾斜，搜寻并不存在的最后一滴，他还想要一杯，但又不敢喝太多，不然回去的时候说不定会吐。  
“我不知道。”本很坦诚地表示，奎刚有点吃惊，本像百科全书一般答得上他所有的问题，这还是他第一次坦诚的表明自己有不懂的东西，但本摸了摸他低垂的脑袋，立即补充：“你是我遇上的唯一一个，或许有其他时间旅行者，但他们没有降落到我身边来。”  
“那你是专属于我的一个？”奎刚觉得如果是这样的话，那时间旅行还是可以接受的。  
“也许是的。”本在他身边坐下：“虽然你还没有经历过，但你大概只有一半时间能找到我，我不是每一次都在。”  
奎刚立即想起曾经有几次，他穿梭到某个荒无人烟的地方或是嘈杂的地方，孤身一人，没人在意他，或者多看他一眼，他要么呆坐在地上，要么立即躲进暗巷中。这让他感觉孤独，那几次本都不在，其实他已经经历过了，但本用不着知道。  
“这倒是提醒了我。”本笑了起来：“你教了我很多东西，现在差不多该是我教你第一课的时候了。”  
奎刚像个好幼徒一样正襟危坐，预备聆听教诲。  
但本教他的东西，可不是这样学习的。  
第一课是撬锁。  
随着年龄的增长，人们对他的容忍程度也会相应降低，光着身子被人看见变得越来越危险。奎刚需要在穿梭之后的最短时间内找到衣服、躲藏处、食物，并且尽可能避开那些不怀好意的人甚至是过度关心的人。  
如果本正好在他身边，那么本能够提供他需要的东西，如果本不在，那他就得自己去找。  
“老式的滑动门或多或少都有这个问题。”本示意奎刚认真看着，他用手指抠紧门框边缘，再往里推，晃动了几下，拉出一条缝隙：“够挤进去就行，别打得太开，用手指捏住这个小插销，一直到门关上，警报器就不会响了，如果不管用，那就快进快出。”  
“你还够不到操作板，所以暂时先这样。”他狡猾地挤了挤眼睛：“无论什么时候都记得关好门假装无事发生，安保人员的懒惰超乎你的想象。”  
奎刚似懂非懂地点了点头，他试着照本教他的那样做，力气却不足够摇动门栓。本带着他又尝试了几次，将他的失败轻松略过，约好下一次见面时再学些另外的东西。  
然后奎刚又见了本好几次，并不是每一次本都那么沉稳，有时候他什么都没准备好，有时候他不知该拿奎刚怎么办，有时候他本身就像个被磨花的玻璃珠子，需要被抹去眼泪加以抚慰。他们相遇在圣殿里，相遇在其他的星球上，本因地制宜教他怎么样在形形色色的星球上生存，调侃奎刚要跟着自己撬遍整个银河系的锁。  
本教他怎么尽快找到躲藏的地方，怎么泰然自若地向别人解释自己赤裸的身体，要理直气壮，表明歧视天体营爱好者是多么的老掉牙。绝地武士的身份能帮上不少忙，银河系居民们莫名其妙的极其能理解绝地人有他们自己的私人怪癖。  
还有的时候，时机正确的时候，奎刚会穿梭到绝地圣殿，到本的房间，热茶毛毯，他们一起趴在地板上，用了断断续续的很多个下午来研究科洛桑圣殿的平面图，本手把手的替奎刚圈出所有的储藏室、衣帽间，人迹罕至的大厅、走廊，所有能够找到布料蔽体的地方，拿长窗帘和挂钩发挥聪明才智，加上一番舌灿莲花，足够畅行无阻。  
他们混在一起学习、玩耍、修炼，奎刚会吃本给他拿来的一切食物，从来没有他不喜欢的。他觉得本很神奇，甚至有一段时间暗自认定本也拥有某种特别的能力，因为他能从错误的时间中按正确的顺序教自己，知道哪些学过哪些没学过。但后来他明白了，本就是很简单的按照一个原则，他的年龄越小，教得越简单，一次一课。  
本意味着安全，意味着食物、衣服、温暖、知识，意味着不断变化世界中的唯一定点。没有本的时候，他得自己想办法，没人明白他出了什么事，他为什么呕吐，为什么光着身体倒在大街上，为什么闯空门偷东西，为什么光着脚惊惧万分。  
而本不在的时候，他觉得孤独。  
绝地不可能不进行冥想修行，特别是在寻找师父的紧要关头，奎刚需要和原力更紧密的联系，但越多的修炼就代表着越多的穿梭。  
越多的穿梭，越多的麻烦。  
  
“您能不能收下我？”奎刚在十二岁那年对本这么说：“我是说，收我当学徒。”  
“不，我不行。”这一个本的耳边还拖着学徒辫，对于小男孩的到来又惊又喜，奎刚的话让他忍俊不禁：“我并不是真的在你身边，还有，你难道不想要个年龄更大点的师父吗？”  
奎刚回想了一下留着胡子的本，又看看这一个，由衷地点了点头。  
“你可以问问大点的我。”本有他自己的修行要做，抱着数据屏不放手，心不在焉：“但他也不会答应你。”  
“可是，本……”奎刚不服气，本却一下子抬起头来：“你叫我什么？”他不等奎刚回答，自顾自地咂摸了一下，点点头：“我喜欢。”  
“你让我这么叫的。”奎刚抱住床上的一个枕头，他身上胡乱套着本昨晚穿过的睡衣，两人躲在属于学徒小房间里：“你什么都不告诉我。”  
“不不不不不不，这样没用，大号的你已经郑重警告过我，什么都不许说。”本用食指和拇指围成一个圈：“如果闹出时间悖论来，可收不了场。”  
“会吗？”奎刚蹂躏着手上的枕头，他心烦意乱的。  
本想了想，说：“不知道，但我们从没冒过险。”  
“一点点都不行？”奎刚滚到床铺边缘，试图偷看本手中的数据板，本连忙将板子举到另外一边：“不行！”  
“好吧，不说就不说。”他伸展四肢仰面躺倒，学徒辫垂下来在本的膝盖上扫来扫去：“……你见过我师父吗？”  
“见过。”本忙着看数据板上的文献，随口回答。  
奎刚一骨碌爬起来：“那么说有大师收下我了！”  
本这才反应过来被比自己小了好几岁的奎刚套了话，猛地跳上床去试图打击报复，却只胳肢到了睡衣，某个成功骗到未来资讯的家伙已经消失得无影无踪了。  
  
正如本所说的，短短一个月后，奎刚就不再是幼徒，而是被选中成为杜库大师的学徒，正式从同龄幼徒集体中离开，跟随师父四处履行绝地的职责，完善自身修行。  
他也一直牢牢记着本的话，从不把时空穿梭的秘密告诉任何人，他已经懂得甚至隐隐约约担忧，一旦秘密曝光，很可能不会发生什么好事。  
比如现在。  
他原本以为师父还要许久才能回来，于是放心的曲膝打坐，毕竟也不可能永远不冥想修行。  
实际算起来，奎刚也有足足两个来月没有和本见面，今天是个忙里偷闲的好时机。  
但他穿梭去的地方又冷又暗，荒无人烟，本当然没有在那里，奎刚只得蜷缩成一团，在雪地里硬撑到结束为止。  
正当他蹲在房间的地板上，揉搓着身体，试图让自己暖和一些时，却突然听见背后有声音。  
“我对你行为不端的历史有所耳闻。”杜库甚至没有多看他一眼，而是径直走到窗边，背对着极度羞愧的徒弟：“解释。”  
“我……我的冥想过程出了问题，师父。”奎刚小心翼翼地从旁边拖来一个靠垫遮挡，金丝流苏刮蹭得他皮肤痒痒的：“如果我冥想的太深入，就可能会发生这种事……闭上眼睛时我跪在自己房间的冥想垫上，睁开眼睛时我就到了某个新的地方，没有衣服。”奎刚含糊的解释，他不能对师父撒谎，也不想秘密曝光。  
“听起来像某种神游症状。”杜库简洁明了地总结道。他略作沉思，挥手示意奎刚：“穿戴整齐，去医疗所找我。”  
奎刚艰难的吞咽了一下，飞快找到衣服穿好。这不算是撒谎，一定不算，他说清楚了前因后果，只是略微隐瞒了中间部分，隐瞒了关于本的部分。这些属于他的私人感情，他一个人的秘密，或许，或许与绝地的教义有那么一点点相悖。  
又或许，绝地治疗师们能够帮上忙，能让他摆脱穿梭的影响，专心致志修行。  
奎刚甩了甩头，将停止穿梭的念头抛到脑后，绝对没人能解决这个问题，本见过年龄更大的他呢，木已成舟。  
但奎刚完全没想到，最后的结果竟然会这样。  
治疗师们没能在从身体方面检查出什么问题，只好猜测关键在精神上。杜库毫不犹豫地决定帮助自己的徒弟摆脱困扰，将一个前途无量的学徒送去精神治疗，能免则免。  
他将奎刚叫去他的房间，借由师徒链接，在奎刚的原力场中施加了一道绊索，当徒弟冥想得太深入可能触发“神游”的时候，他可以及时察觉并打断过程。  
这个方法简单且直接，行之有效，如果事情真如奎刚所描述那样的话。  
奎刚默不作声的接受了，并向师父致礼道谢，回到自己的房间，在冥想垫上跪下，感受着绊索。  
他觉得后悔，他没有准备好承受隐瞒的后果。  
那条绊索就像一道天堑，在接下来好几年的时间里将他和本两相隔绝，因为他没办法深入冥想到足够穿梭的程度。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
  
杜库曾经和奎刚认真地，郑重地谈过一次。  
关于恐惧。  
学徒对于师父，应该像块干涸的海绵，像扇敞开的门，服从、学习、跟随，而师父负责敲打和塑造，去除所有杂质，只留下纯粹以信条为行事准则的绝地人。  
奎刚知道他本应如此，像任何规矩的学徒一样毫无保留。但他没有，他从一开始就留存着属于自己的秘密，他太习惯于保守它，以至于无需思索便本能地组织语言回避重点，将秘密变得模棱两可，不至于踏入谎言的范畴。  
奎刚说，我的恐惧源于一切未知，源于每分每秒逼近的未来，源于我恐惧自己不能成为应该成为的人。  
实际上，奎刚恐惧的是时间本身。他恐惧迷失在时间里，恐惧被时间抛弃。  
他在一切都已经按下暂停键时重新开始审视穿梭本身。他不知道自己是否还保有穿梭的能力，他不知道自己是否会在漫长的空档期中变得生疏，以至于在某一次穿梭中丢掉性命。  
每一次，每一次他都靠回忆本对他说过的，年长的自己确实存在来寻求安慰。但回忆得越多，他越不确定本的某一句话是不是表面上的意思，有没有潜台词。  
奎刚的思绪变得乱乱纷纷，他得立即想办法纠正，上一次杜库师父干预的结果正在他脑海中摆着，再有下一次，后果可能无法承受。  
奎刚像每一个绝地武士那样，转向原力寻求答案。绊索将他的冥想世界分成了两个部分，现实在这一边，而本在那一边。他就像面对着一条大河，河水滚滚而过无数次打湿脚跟，却无法真正踏足河中。  
他想念在河中畅游的感觉。  
他想念曾经陪伴着自己的那个人。  
他想起年轻的本耳边的学徒辫，用手指轻轻捻过，每一颗珠子和发结都像一根琴弦，而本低下头，腮边泛起一抹红色。他想起年长的本所拥有的威严与智慧，绝地大师千锤百炼出的独特从容，本仿佛无所不能，但看着自己就像看着天上的月亮。  
他浪费了太多时间，理所当然地认为，一次会面结束就可以静待下一次会面开始。奎刚尽情挥霍着夹缝中的时间，尽情享受着本的陪伴，而现在，他无路可去。  
他向原力寻求答案，而原力让他思念过去。  
书本上说，思念就像心被刀子扎中，而奎刚不这么认为，很明显，思念并不会让人时时刻刻都疼痛，它不是那样恶意的东西，它只是时不时的提醒你她的存在，但你很难掌握什么时候会迎来下一次。  
思念就像牙痛。  
十七岁的奎刚·金自顾自地下了定论，膝盖将冥想垫压出深深的凹痕。  
停止穿梭两年后，他开始正视对本的思念，这种思念在他意识到本并没有失去他的陪伴，自己只是单方面受苦时达到顶峰。  
我爱上了本。奎刚琢磨出了结论。  
本看着自己，就像看着天上的月亮。  
他也爱我。  
  
等待的关键在于不被时间拖垮。  
奎刚尽最大可能不去想时间穿梭，将精力专注在绝地修行上，这并不难，杜库是位非常出色师父，他们共同经历了许多无与伦比的冒险。  
只是偶尔，偶尔在夜深人静的时候，奎刚会放弃睡眠，放任思念流淌那么一小会儿，汇入他无法暂时踏足的时间长河，希望有那么一点能抵达本所在的那一边。  
时间一年又一年的过去，杜库师父已经不再为他的神游状况操心，因为奎刚早已学会在完成冥想的同时阻止自己触动界限。  
他变得高大强壮，对自己的身体和精神操控自如，早已有能力将绊索撕碎，但他在这件事上紧紧地压抑着冲动，耐心等下去，等一切风平浪静，等到没人再记得那些小小意外。  
然后，顺理成章的，杜库师父授予了奎刚一名绝地学徒所能获得的最高荣誉，他正式宣布奎刚已经有资格成为正式的绝地武士，他还有很多东西要学，但自己已经没什么可教的了。  
训练链接的解除也意味着绊索一并被撤除，细微的拉扯感也随之消失，奎刚觉得觉得自己再次变得完整。公开和私人的庆祝仪式一直持续到了午夜。同僚朋友们甚至为了这个特殊时刻，从圣殿外偷渡来了一些饮品，喝下第二杯之后，奎刚的头脑开始蒸腾晕眩，仿佛整个世界都在旋转，他的手指颤抖不已，很难握住杯子。  
不对，是因为他用来握住杯把的手指正在变得模糊透明。  
他太久没有进行穿梭，以至于遗忘了身体给出的预告。  
奎刚用最后的意志力将杯子掷下，模糊的嚷嚷了几句要呕吐之类的话，躲进卫生间，踉跄着跪倒在地上，他从没在非冥想时穿梭过，何况是在这么多人的场合下。他担心这和之前会有很大的不一样，他担心自己要去的地方。  
他担心再也无法回到本身边。  
麻木感从他的指尖扩展到手腕、双臂、胸口、腿部，直至他被迫闭上眼睛。  
  
奎刚有那么一瞬间以为自己的担忧成真了，他脚底的新地面粗糙，四周阴暗而安静，像个死寂的洞窟。但他很快认出了自己所处的地方，这里是圣殿提供给师徒的套间，他来过十好几次，但多年未至让他的对周边的一切感觉陌生。  
窗外透进来的灯光下，一叠不怎么整齐的衣服被放在大厅的矮凳上。  
奎刚笑了，这是为他准备的，那么说，本一定在这儿，他成功了，他回家了。  
奎刚随手捡起一件外袍披上，快步向前，准备推开学徒小房间的门，身边却传来了响动，有人从隔壁的门中踏出来。  
是本。  
奎刚觉得他的心脏正在胸腔中狂跳，脸上因为那些饮品的关系通红滚烫，他觉得眩晕，他觉得快乐，他贪婪的将本的样子和他记忆中的进行比对，将形象修正得更加完美。不，这不够，这还远远不够，等他反应过来时，他已经将本紧紧的拥在了怀里，这时奎刚才发现，他已经比本高了许多，本柔软的金铜色头发蹭在他耳边，短短的毛刺让他脖子发痒。  
他们拥抱了很久，直到本轻轻挣扎开，拉着他走进房间。  
奎刚还从没有进过这间大房间，里面十分朴素，鲜少装饰，地上铺着的冥想垫还未收起，看来本是听到了客厅里的动静，才打断冥想出来查看情况的。  
奎刚忍不住盯着本看了又看，房间里的光线太暗，他看不清本的表情，但学徒短发的轮廓仍然清晰可见：“现在你几岁？”奎刚忍不住问，这很重要，关系到他接下来的计划，或者说是某种冲动。  
“那你现在几岁？”本没有回答他的问题，而是直接反问。  
时隔多年，本第一句竟然对他说的是这个，奎刚觉得这个开场白不大好，但还是抬高下巴，向本展示自己剪去了学徒辫的耳后：“我现在是正式的武士了。”  
“我也是。”本说。确实，本肩上并没有搭着那条细长的辫子，奎刚很想问那条辫子的去向，他甚至还没来得及套出每一颗珠子的含义呢。  
奎刚张了张嘴，试图说出自己想说的话，却迟疑着不知如何开口，本的脸庞在他看来有点陌生，这么多年的等待，这么多年的两相隔绝，本有没有也在思念我，他是否知道我的人生中曾有这么长的一段时间无法和他见面，还是说他从未注意到自己青少年时期的断层：“……我很想你，非常想。”最终他凭着一时冲动脱口而出。  
这可不仅仅只意味着想念。奎刚目不转睛地盯着本的脸，想要解读出他听懂的迹象，当然了，他的本当然能听懂。  
本用一种复杂的眼神看着他，如果不是他泛红的眼眶，奎刚几乎要误以为他是在思考怎么样委拒才不会伤及自己的自尊心，但最终本只是用几乎听不见的声音答到：“……很高兴你有想念我，我的爱。”  
这可真是个惊喜。  
原来在他鼓起勇气之前，本就已经属于他了。  
亲吻时，本的手指穿梭在奎刚短短的头发里，像是风的抚动，然后垂落回肩膀上。奎刚想要更多的抚摸，暗自决定要将头发蓄长，现在他有这个自由。  
本的反应还很青涩，但他乐意接受奎刚的那些急躁的探索，即便是某些动作带来了一点儿疼痛，他也愿意忍耐，紧紧的地攀着奎刚的背，任他施为，只在奎刚在某些太明显的地方留下痕迹时，才半真半假的发出抱怨的鼻音。  
两个不知足的年轻人把床弄得险些移了位，一直到了后半夜才满足地滚在一起喁喁私语，本裹着被单缩在奎刚怀里，而奎刚则大大咧咧的光着身体，这里又没有别人，哪怕是有他也早就不在意这些了。  
“冷？”奎刚摸了摸本的脸，拨开被汗水浸湿的几根发丝。本摇了摇头，眼睛似闭非闭的低垂着，他很累了，和爱人蜷缩在一起的感觉很好，他不怎么想保持清醒。  
“别睡，和我说说话。”奎刚侧过身，把本连人带被单一起抱在怀里：“说不定我等一会儿就要回去了。”  
本一下子抬起了头，似乎在搜寻他融化进空气里的迹象，片刻后又枕回奎刚的胳膊上：“……留久一点。”  
“我也希望如此。”奎刚举起自己空闲的那只手，努力分辨着五指在黑暗中的轮廓，还没有征兆，但穿梭结束不是由他控制的：“我很久没能见到你了，你知道吗？”  
“你和我说过一次。”本说话时呼吸带起的热气吹得奎刚痒痒的：“你‘未来’和我说过一次。”他用胳膊支撑起身体，慢慢的说：“……不是坏事，奎，这段时间很关键，我会让你分心的。”  
奎刚抽回了自己的胳膊，不是滋味儿的翻身转向另外一边，等他又很快意识到分离的这些年并不是本的错，而是他自己造成的，只好不怎么高兴的说：“但我很想你。”  
本低下头吻了吻他的太阳穴：“我一想到错过了你那么长的一段人生就感觉痛苦万分。”  
“再也不会发生了。”奎刚一骨碌爬起来，握住本的胳膊：“我的身体和心灵都已经自由，再也不会……”他迟疑了一下，犹豫地问：“没有再发生，对吧？我没有再离开你吧？”  
“……没有。”本停顿的时间让奎刚都有点惴惴不安了，但最终本还是给出了肯定的回答。黑夜让奎刚很难看清楚本双眼的颜色，他忍不住向前靠近，却不自觉的和本拥吻在一起，他们还年轻，拥有源源不绝的精力和无限的爱意，这就造成身体接触和语言交流往往只能二选一的情况，但奎刚不会因此抱怨。  
许许多多的亲昵之后，奎刚感觉自己彻底满意了，他完全不想动弹，只想就这么在本的身边好好睡一觉，哪怕会错过明天的事务也无所谓：“……告诉我你在哪，我要去哪儿找你？现实里的。我试过，但没有结果。”  
“我需要保持神秘。”本还在有一下没一下地抚摸他的头发：“没有到该见面的时候，我告诉了你，我们也见不着。”  
奎刚勉强自己接受了这个答案，关于时间穿梭的问题他愿意全身心相信本，毕竟未来不可做赌。但现在的情形不一样，他们的关系不一样了，他不认为自己能够忍耐得住长久的和爱人分离：“就给一点线索？让我知道你在。”  
“假如……我是说假如，我在你的时间里是个鸡皮鹤发的老头呢？那也没关系吗？”本问。  
奎刚瞬间皱起了眉头：“你不是认真的，对吧？”他盘算了一会儿：“那你还不让我找，我们岂不是没有几年可以在一起了？”  
“我不是个老头。”本吃吃的笑起来，贴近奎刚耳边：“我只希望你在见到我的时候，多给我一些时间，不要急着离开。”  
奎刚理所当然的点头许诺，他们又躺回了床上，玩弄着对方的手指，交换更多的亲吻，奎刚突然又想起一件重要的事来：“不行，你必须得告诉我，我们是什么时候在一起的，我不想对过去的你做出冒犯行为。”  
本笑了笑，拉住奎刚的手轻触着自己的耳后：“在我剪掉自己的辫子之后，我们……”  
  
之后的话奎刚什么也没有听到，他在一阵天旋地转之后发现自己跪在浴室的耐久瓷砖上，四周散落着被呕吐物玷污的衣服，过了这么多年，骤然穿梭还是让他感觉恶心反胃。  
门被敲得梆梆响，塔尔在外面大声叫着：“奎刚，你倒在里面了？要不要帮忙？”  
“不用。”奎刚随手捡起一块布擦了擦脸，原力可真会捉弄人：“……帮我去房间拿件袍子来，我身上一团糟了。”


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

年轻这件事是非常奇妙的，它让你拥有无穷精力的同时也拥有无穷的欲望，不分对象不分场合的兴奋是极难对付的，但奎刚很快总结出了私人解决之道。有了第一次之后，他便热爱上了这个游戏——抓住每一次穿梭机会向每一个年龄段的本要求性，除非他的肩上还挂着学徒辫。  
奎刚奢侈地把所有的假期都浪费在了这上面，偶尔会失误导致需要裹着一团随便什么东西飞奔逃跑，但他愿意付出这个代价，因为得到的回报实在太美妙。按照他们做的频率和强度来说，如果不是他不断地在时间中跳跃，那么本八成就要被他弄坏了，因为无论哪一个本最终都会同意，年长的还能坚持一会儿原则，年轻的几乎要融化在他身上。  
不过，当奎刚向留着精致胡须的绝地大师本不乏得意地表达他的猜测时，本露出了奇怪的笑容，并给他好好上了一课，他被收拾得永生难忘，深刻地了解到了什么叫做年龄就是经验，对行军床垫留下了阴影，并记住了一个教训：不要招惹穿着闷骚高领衣的本，一件标准制服被他穿成那个样子是有原因的。  
他将自己的结论说给了刚刚开始留胡子的本听，欣慰地发现他和这个年龄段的爱人还是势均力敌的，并且发现未来的自己真的教了本相当多的坏东西。  
本毫不藏私倾囊相授。  
奎刚摔回自己的床上时，还在昏昏沉沉想着这算不算是时间悖论，他会不会就因为搞了点下流知识就导致银河共和国爆炸。  
总而言之，假使他因为任何一种原因出现了尴尬反应，就告知同僚自己要前去冥想，时空穿梭，来到本身边或者被人当成变态追赶，事情均可得到解决，完美的逻辑闭环。奎刚将这一套流程操控得得心应手，并给自己挣来了一个天体营武士的绰号。  
那又怎样，我拥有最独一无二的宝贝，你们无人拥有。

对多余精力的发泄，一直持续到他收下了一位失去大师的高级学徒费莫为止。带着这个半大年轻人，任务的麻烦程度陡然上升，无论如何，他绝不希望自己在徒弟面前失仪，年轻人的修行已趋近圆满，不可横生枝节。  
奎刚仍然在挤时间去和本见面，但某一次事后抱着本睡觉时，他感觉自己身体的那一部分在默默抽痛。  
他意识到这有点儿过头了，本在轻轻咬他的手指，奎刚低头时只能看见他可爱的额发和睫毛。最近奎刚运气既好又不好，常常掉到年轻的本身边，这个狡黠的年轻人甚至只提供斗篷和被单给他穿，甜蜜的折磨。  
“我们……”奎刚狠下心把手指拿走，本开始撅嘴，抬起头要求更多亲吻。不，坚强起来，你是个当师父的人了：“……我们就说会儿话好不好？”  
“嗯哼？”本挪了一下压到他的胸口上：“所以那个时候到了？你厌烦了。”他用手指挠了挠奎刚的胡髭：“你告诉过我你会突然对亲热失去兴趣，还让我不要介意。”他笑盈盈地说：“我现在不介意，光聊天也不错。”  
奎刚不知道该聊什么，本对他了如指掌，他对本一无所知。过去的本有时候像个老师，总能找些东西可以教他，好打发穿梭后的时间。但随着他年岁渐长，遇到的本常常比他更年轻，更迷茫，但又好像知道他的一切以至于对他兴趣缺缺，除了去床上打发时间，还能怎么样呢，不过……  
“……你是说从此之后我们就没有做了？”奎刚感受了一下本压着他的身体，他们在床上真的非常合拍，他不怎么相信自己会突然彻底修身养性。  
“哪有，你老了花样可多了。”本在他下巴边缘划了一圈，邪恶地笑个不停：“把这里的胡子也留起来，下一个我会非常非常感谢你的。”  
“你老了花样也多。”奎刚捏了捏本的脸蛋儿：“你还留了一个样的胡子，小剽窃犯。”  
本吻了他的手一下，侧头枕在他胸口，平稳地一呼一吸。奎刚打了一个哈欠，他有点困了，本很明显是个技巧型的剑客，体型修长矫健，压在他身上重量正好合适。他伸手逗弄着本腰窝处的敏感皮肤，但本一动不动，看样子也困了。  
这感觉舒服又惬意，奎刚希望留在本的床上睡完这一觉，但在他将将要睡着的时候，本轻声提问：“……为什么？你为什么想要停下？你厌烦了？”  
“不。”瞌睡让奎刚的大脑迟钝，他花了快一分钟才组织起语言：“……就只是，我已经过了那个阶段了，我想。”他觉得这并没有解释清楚，又急忙补充了一句：“而且现在有个学徒要带。”  
“哪一个？”本挪动了一下，从奎刚胸口翻下来，转而抱着他的胳膊和半边身体，像只寻求母兽关注的幼崽一般蹭着他的肩头。  
奎刚忍住了疑问，他当然会有好几个徒弟，但本对这些未来的资讯既守口如瓶又漫不经心：“费莫。”他回答。  
“唔。”本哼了一声：“不错。”  
“不错是什么意思？”奎刚听得莫名其妙。  
“就是还不错的意思。”本有些冷淡。  
“费莫还不错？我会遇到糟糕的？”奎刚推了推本。本抬起头，下巴架在他肩膀上，抬起眼睛：“不，我是指时机还不错，你不会想和我吵架。”  
“我们有段时间会吵架？”奎刚想，我们会像普通情侣一样吵吵闹闹。  
“更像是你单方面生我的气。”本用手背蹭了蹭奎刚的脸：“我不知道你什么时候会来，我总是在等。”他的手指往下滑到奎刚心脏的位置：“……你在你的时间线里经历喜怒哀乐，而我在错位旁观，不知道你将带着哪种情绪前来。”  
“你不是个旁观者。”奎刚说：“你可以不是。”  
“还没到时间呢。”本闭上了眼睛。  
奎刚想追问，但本明显不愿意回答，他只好睁眼瞪着天花板，直到穿梭结束。

奎刚在接下来几年里断断续续的去见本，有时候过夜，有时候下棋或者喝茶，有时候时间短得只够说说话。他绝大多数时候能够控制时空穿梭，但也有疲惫得难以自控的时候，本身边是最好的休憩地，如果他能幸运抵达的话。  
奎刚替费莫剪去了辫子，而费莫正式改口叫他金大师，这让他觉得有些失落，虽然费莫并没有在他身边留很久，但师父与学徒的联系总是特别的，他在想自己出师的时候，杜库是否也有同样的感受。  
本也有位老师父，他拿给奎刚穿的旧衣服明显并非他的尺码，但本在任何时候都拒绝提起，他对自己的身份守口如瓶。  
本说，我是个令人失望的徒弟。

奎刚一直在猜测，他要等到什么时候才能在正确的时间遇上本，但他想得很少，日子太忙。哈纳托斯需要磨练，需要引导，他的学徒正一天天的成长为一位强大的绝地武士。他在一个接一个的任务间歇中挤出时间去和本见面，骄傲地诉说着那些点滴，而本只是默默听着，偶尔点头，不发一语。  
然后他的学徒从火中拣出那枚戒指摁在脸上，将皮肉烫得滋滋作响，对他光剑相向。  
混乱、痛苦、漫长的搜索告一段落后，奎刚颓然地握着光剑，他此生首次感觉茫然无助，被背叛的恐惧比对时间的恐惧更加深刻，那是从背后深深扎向心窝的刀子，他仿佛被开膛破肚鲜血淋漓地挂在广场上，耳边回荡着哈纳托斯离去时的疯狂大笑。  
本知道。  
奎刚不情愿地回忆起多年前那个夜晚。  
本一直都知道。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）  
奎刚花了很长时间用于冥想，但只是停步在那条汹涌澎湃的长河岸边。  
他在冥想垫上一直跪到膝盖疼痛，他拿起光剑不断重复剑式，直到双臂毫无知觉。  
奎刚猜想，这是原力对他的惩罚，对他这些年无知愚昧自傲浪荡地挥霍生命的惩罚。穿梭带给了他一种飘飘然的感觉，让他以为生活易如反掌，提前经历结局，过程稳如磐石。本夸赞他、鼓励他、倾慕他、崇拜他，爱意赤诚而滚烫，他沉浸在这种甜蜜之中，自傲地忽视外界给他的一切警告。  
扎纳托斯背叛之后，奎刚甚至无法与尤达大师对视，他感觉自己狼狈不堪，搞砸了徒弟的考验，同时搞砸了自己的。  
他白天为了挽救泰斯勒的人民而奔忙，夜晚为了心中的困惑向原力求助，但他所做的一切都显得苍白无力，像个笨拙的裁缝试图穿针引线缝合大地的伤口。奎刚在繁重工作的间隙里思索，本是以一种什么样的心情，看着枕边人沾沾自喜地奔向生命中最大的失败。  
他如何能对此不发一语？

再次见到本的时候，奎刚已经在烈日下徒步行走了很久，滚烫的黄沙灼伤了他的脚底，而路途中遇见的唯一躲避处，恰巧正是本的住所。奎刚被让进看起来像某种动物巢穴的室内，披上了一件兼做毛毯的破旧斗篷，很明显，本没有更多衣服可以分享。他从尚未拆开的行李中翻出一个杯子，接出了一点水，递给奎刚以缓解烈日灼烧带来的干渴：“很抱歉，没什么能够招待你的。”本苦笑着捋了捋头发，他金棕色的发丝里已经掺了不少灰白，缺乏打理和修剪：“我也是刚刚才安顿下来。”  
不难猜到，这个空旷的半地下小屋以绝地武士的标准都算得上简陋，不知道本打算怎么生活，他不会喜欢这儿的，无论是哪个年龄的本，都有将身边每一个角落用物品塞满的倾向，仿佛生命中缺少了一块，只能用其他东西来填补。奎刚把水放到一边，没必要浪费宝贵的资源，自己应该呆不了多久：“我记得你曾和我说，你只是险些成为农夫。”奎刚审视着斗篷磨破的边角，这是绝地的东西，奇异地合适他的身材：“现在是怎么了？”他已经很久没见本了，光是看着熟悉的脸，心中都涌起一股暖意，却又和另种情绪交缠在一起，拉扯得生疼。  
“我应得的。”本远比奎刚所见的任何一次都要疏远，借着把水倒回罐中的时机，他久久面对着墙壁，只留给奎刚一个背影：“……我搞砸了，你不该相信我。”  
“不该相信你什么？”奎刚大步走上前，抓住本的肩膀，强迫他转过身来面对自己：“相信你说的，没有任何一个孩子的才华该被埋没？看看我得到了怎样的回报。”  
本显得茫然而惊讶。确实，自己刚刚经历的背叛，对本来说也许只是一段陈芝麻烂谷子的过往。奎刚颓然丢开手，冲着本大发雷霆解决不了问题，他得去做自己该做的事，这段时间里他已经深思过无数次。奎刚拉紧了身上的斗篷，一刻也不想耽误，转身向屋外走去。  
“你去哪儿？”本几下都没阻拦住，最后只好挡在他身前，双手撑住狭窄的门框：“现在是正午，外面的阳光能活活晒干赫特人。”  
“回去正确的时间。”奎刚心意已决，他总是被批评太过于执拗，或许确实如此：“我能控制。”他轻松突破了本的防线，也发现本瘦了很多，好像经历了长久的艰苦生活。  
“不，你不能。”本已经放弃了堵门的策略，转而紧紧抓住奎刚的手臂，除非和他动手，否则奎刚别想只披着斗篷回到烈日下：“你从来就不能控制穿梭，你试过……”他的面上勃然变色：“你还没有开始尝试，对吗？你想要做到。”本倾身向前拥抱着他：“扎那托斯才刚刚离开你。”  
“他背叛了绝地，也背叛了我。”奎刚站在原地，仿佛失却了迈步的力气：“你早就知道。”他试着不去责怪本，但被蒙在鼓里切切实实叫他痛苦和难过：“你什么都没说。”  
“我要怎么说？”本苦笑着：“告诉你，你心爱的学徒未来会背叛你，对你光剑相向？你说起他时是那么骄傲和快乐，你的心里全是他，只要提起，便会不停歇地谈到离开的时候，记得吗？”  
“你可以告诉我，我不是个好师父，不应该养育学徒。”奎刚慢慢将本从他的身前推开，一点一点的，本阻止不了他，谁都不能：“现在我还有机会纠正。”  
“过去不可改变。”本仍旧在说他那些陈词滥调：“时间会自己纠正一切。”  
“时间？”奎刚觉得愤怒，他被这个词束缚了如此之久，像只被圈养的羔羊一般甘于咀嚼牧草原地打转：“你在教我这教我那的时候，从来不在乎什么时间悖论。”  
本的样子看起来像被人扇了一巴掌，他别过脸，似乎有一丝泪光在面颊上闪过：“你试过了，奎。” 他无力地垂下了头，发生过的无法改变：“最后，你嘱咐我什么也不要说，什么也不要做，不要阻止你收下扎纳托斯，不要阻止你尝试改变过去，一切早已注定，时间殊途同归，不可变更。”他紧紧抓住奎刚的手，做最后的努力：“你只会让自己经历更多痛苦。”本的确是哭了，奎刚从没见过本哭，即便是幼小的他，也总是倔强地睁着眼睛审视面前的陌生人，但现在本哭得像个孩子，仿佛要在这样的沙漠地带流掉身体里的每一滴水分。  
奎刚用拇指擦去那些泪痕，让本将脸埋在他的肩上：“未来总会有苦痛。”他低头在泪水划过的地方留下一个短促的吻，试图止住那些哽咽：“明知不可为，我却不能不试。”  
一小段时间后，来自错误时间的绝地大师独自踏上灼热沙地，默默前行，这么多年里的头一次，奎刚到达了本的身边，却选择独自等待穿梭结束。

奎刚自认为已经做好了一切准备。  
他不断的冥想，不断的跳跃，不断的强迫原力带他回那些特定的时间点。他在脑海中反复推演，回忆着自己当时的一举一动，想象该如何纠正一切。  
但时间并不如他所想象的那般运行。他确实成功穿梭了几次，但从来碰不到“正确的”时间和“正确的”地点。他躲在草丛中，看着自己带着扎纳托斯在走廊上匆匆走过；他看着战争爆发，整栋大厦向他倾倒，从半空中摔落回冥想垫上时，他仍在咳出喉咙深处不存在的昨日烟尘。他试图在自己选择静观其变时前去劝服扎纳托斯，他甚至想冲到自己的面前，告诉他一切即将分崩离析。但他从没成功过，只能眼睁睁看着扎纳托斯越陷越深，离他而去。  
奎刚曾经抓住过一个小空档，潜回曾经的暂居地附近。为了避免引起自己怀疑，奎刚撬门后拿走了一套属于扎纳托斯的衣服，但等他穿戴整齐匆匆前往下一个目的地时，却突然意识到，这件事确已发生，并造成了后果。十五分钟后自己就会回来，扎纳托斯失踪的制服让他产生了误判，误以为他的学徒曾经回来过，误以为扎纳托斯在内心中仍想和绝地站在一起，而不是在泰勒斯华丽的宫殿里，身披绫罗绸缎，和克雷恩共同为即将到来的战争举杯，预祝胜利。  
当时他无比欣慰，现在他不寒而栗。正是这次误判造成了他的迟疑，正是那次迟疑让扎纳托斯成功逃脱，至今杳无音讯。  
奎刚别无选择地前去寻找克雷恩，他想和这位不可一世的总督再次谈判，为消弭内战做最后努力，但仅仅说了几句话，指尖便开始传来熟悉的麻木感，时间在愚弄他，穿梭即将结束，奎刚只得匆匆告辞离去。  
所以，克雷恩总督才如此急于发动内战。这是奎刚跪倒在冥想垫上时意识到的最后一件事。我刺激了他，让他不得不铤而走险。  
时间殊途同归，不可变更。

奎刚静静地躺在水下，望着浑浊的河水从眼前匆匆而过，每一处闪光都是过去的一点碎片，被洪流挟裹而去，永不西归。他感觉不到窒息，也感觉不到痛苦，余下的唯有平静。  
“索取，你在，向原力，请求指引，你应该。” 尤达苍老的声音充满了智慧和震慑力，这位最年长的绝地大师将奎刚从混乱的时间洪流中拖拽出来。是的，他已经渐渐无法通过冥想触发穿梭，这是警告，告诫他不要继续犯错。  
“我该怎么做，大师。” 奎刚单膝跪地，深深地低下头。尤达将短短的爪子放在他的额前：“听从原力的意志。” 奎刚的胫骨被手杖猛地抽打了一下：“顺应它，你在绝地学到的第一课。”  
指引我，我该怎么做？  
奎刚缓步向前，将双脚浸入流淌的长河中，那河水冰冷刺骨，围绕着他，推挤着他，直到他重重摔倒。  
再次醒来时，他见到了本。  
本正呆在他臂弯里，和他一起裹着毛毯，试图让他们俩都保持温暖，年轻人在暮色里又美又疲倦，因为他的苏醒而由衷欣喜。  
奎刚抚摸着本光滑的脸颊，他想起那个住在漫无边际沙漠中的本，他们俩如此不同又如此相同，还要经过多久，经过多少事，本会从现在年轻的面貌变成那时的样子？自己是不是已经在不知不觉间走完了这一段历程？他还要等多久才能走到时间交汇的那一天？  
奎刚低下头，托起本的脸，吻上他的双唇，本在他怀中发出一声小小的惊呼，然后渐渐沉浸其中，像追逐着乳汁的幼鹿一样吸吮着奎刚的下唇，鼻尖不时擦过他的侧脸。  
奎刚在他们试图改变角度，却再次撞到了鼻梁时才发现了不妥，他勉强自己后退，打断亲吻，然后从本揉得乱糟糟的衣领里捞出一条学徒辫来。  
本还是个学徒，夕阳欺骗了他的眼睛。  
“停，停下……” 奎刚将年轻人推到他半臂远的地方，拉紧毯子盖住所有不该有的反应：“对不起，我越界了。”  
“我不介意。” 本将脸扭到一边，似乎想装出一副无所谓的神情，但严格说来，他也在同一条毯子里，什么都隐瞒不了：“……想起了你爱的人，对吗？”  
是看见了我爱的人。奎刚将回答咽了回去，模棱两可地点了点头。本不高兴地垮下肩膀，挣扎着准备站起身，奎刚眼疾手快连人带毯子一起捞回来，以免失去唯一的蔽体之物：“对不起。”  
“对不起什么？”本呆在他的胳膊中间，僵硬地直着背保持两人之间的距离，耳朵红彤彤的。  
“我让你不高兴了。” 奎刚想也没想便回答。本抬起眼睛看着他的脸，突然长叹一口气，松下劲来用额头顶着他胸膛：“你怎么弄成这样的？我差点以为你已经冻死了。”  
“原力给我的示警。” 奎刚将鼻子埋进本的发旋，默数着他长长学徒辫上的圆珠，他猜本今年才十八九岁，但他不想问：“警告我不要试图改变过去。”  
“那你最好还是听它的话。”本总结道。  
“都听你的。” 奎刚突然意识到，这就是那个时刻，他几乎用不着组织语言：“答应我一件事。” 奎刚感觉自己的后背开始发痛，双腿传来一阵麻木，但他紧紧地抱着本，想要多留一会儿：“向我保证，就算你知道了未来的任何事情，也什么都不要说，什么都不要做，不要阻止我做出决定，不要阻拦我犯错。”他松开了双臂，准备在下落时支撑住身体：“时间殊途同归，不可变更。向我保证……”  
本拉紧了毯子想要挽留，嘴唇惊讶地张着，他没有来得及答应，但奎刚知道他未来正是如此做的。  
几秒钟后，奎刚从地板上爬起来，将刚刚开始尖叫的医疗监听器插头摁回自己心口，回到悬浮床上躺好。  
时间穿梭的能力与其像一件礼物，更像一个诅咒，把本也挟裹进来的诅咒，让他们亲密无间，彼此分离。

然后，他在比武场上，看见了幼徒时期的欧比旺·肯诺比。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
“如果我是个老头子呢？也没关系吗？”  
本曾小心翼翼地给出了一些暗示，那时奎刚轻易承诺，时间永远不会成为横亘在他们中间的阻碍。  
作为年轻的那一方，他觉得年龄的阻隔不会是问题。  
但他不再年轻。  
奎刚注视着比武场内，欧比旺·肯诺比灵巧地飞身跃起，对手连连后退，毫无招架之力。这个准学徒是如此地冲动鲁莽、不顾后果，凶猛得像一头野兽，在战局中左冲右突，挥剑的方法完全不像他记忆中的那个人。  
更荒谬的是，欧比旺在为了获得一位大师的青睐而战斗，为了获得自己的青睐而战斗。  
这就是正确的时间，正确的“本”还未满十三岁。  
不能是他，不能是“我的”徒弟。  
不能和扎纳托斯如此相似，奎刚的舌尖上又一次泛起了背叛的腥味，本是良师，是挚友，是爱人，是不完美的时间中唯一完美的定点。  
不能是一个冲动自大，鲁莽凶残的十三岁少年。  
奎刚控制不住地打量着欧比旺肯诺比的模样，苛刻地寻找着能推翻他结论的不同点。  
欧比旺的眼睛，手指抓握的动作，小小的虎牙，下巴，脸颊上自己抚摸过无数遍的小痣，学徒辫上的头一颗珠子。  
至少，他不能是我的徒弟。奎刚听见自己心中的声音如此说道。他应该离开我，到其他大师门下去学习、磨练到下一次见面，他就会是我的本了。  
下一次是什么时候？奎刚心中似乎有谁这样虚弱地问了一句。在成为正式的学徒之前，一些适当的引导是十分必要的。奎刚这么想着，中途改变了行进方向前往更衣室，欧比旺很可能正在那里休整。  
只是一点必要的教导，并不代表我需要成为他的师父，终究会有一位大师收下他，不一定非得是我。  
奎刚推开了门，十三岁的准学徒刚刚冲完澡，发梢上还带着些微水汽，他眼睛的颜色和自己记忆中一模一样。奎刚想起自己和本在圣殿中的那些时间，如果他有幸能留到本洗完澡，带着干净香气的爱人便会倚靠在他怀中小睡，这是奎刚在穿梭时第二喜欢的时刻。  
他只和欧比旺说了短短的几句话。  
会有别的大师收下他的，本是位伟大的绝地武士，他的归宿不会是农业部队。  
奎刚坚决地转身离开，他需要时间认真想一想，在去往班多米尔的路上，他和欧比旺还有最后一点时间可以相处。  
班多米尔的任务远比他想象的复杂，欧比旺·肯诺比也远比他想象的固执，他勇敢、顽强、无所畏惧，为了自己职责之外的事情以身犯险，就此失踪。本身上那些可贵的品质是与生俱来的。  
奎刚听完西·崔巴断断续续的描述，心中一阵阵焦灼，他得做点什么，这事关欧比旺的性命。思及此，奎刚立即回到临时休息所，屈膝打坐进入冥想，一步都不犹豫踏入了时间长河。一些来自欧比旺本人的场外援助是最简单也最直接的。  
  
但是，时间总是喜欢在关键时候卖弄幽默感，令人气急又无计可施。  
奎刚只能在一间偏僻的训练室里落脚，他的计划出现了巨大纰漏，因为身边六岁的小欧比旺并不知道七年后的任务中自己被抓去了哪里，只想和奎刚玩打仗的游戏，因为他“上一次”来时承诺过了。  
小男孩举着剑柄一路尖叫向他跑来，假装奎刚高大的身躯是一头怪兽，或者一堵城墙？奎刚没听明白他在扮演什么角色，只是在小幼徒跑过来时伸出双臂将他高高举起，好表示自己已经被厉害的绝地武士打败了，小男孩则在半空中快活地踢着腿，要求再玩一次。  
时间又一次捉弄了他，但只要和“本”在一起，似乎等待也不再是一种煎熬。他们一直玩到了中午，小欧比旺去弄来了一些食物，两人盘腿坐在地板上享用，小家伙并不知道奎刚具体需要吃多少，所以他搬来了能拿到的最大份量，足够喂饱一整队幼徒。奎刚看着垫布上的堆得起尖的圆饼、能量棒、蓝奶粥、水果、炖努那鸡、几袋糖和一把生蔬菜笑着摸了摸小家伙的头，这些够他吃八顿的。小幼徒正在努力和鸡肉作斗争，他吃饭的样子非常具有观赏性，奎刚边看边慢慢咀嚼着一根菜茎：“别这么着急，我不会突然离开的。”  
“可是……”欧比旺看着自己弄脏的手，又看看食物，不满意地瘪着嘴：“下午有剑术课……还有冥想训练。”  
奎刚直接用衣摆替小欧比旺擦干净了手上沾染的油腻和脸上的一点酱汁，反正这身衣服他也穿不走：“静心才能感受原力。”  
“我感受不到。”小幼徒垂下了头：“我练得不好，布鲁克说我很笨。”  
“别理会他。”奎刚毫不犹豫地说，但欧比旺仍然垂着头，看起来像憋着眼泪，这个固执又倔强的小家伙，自己来去无踪，欧比旺却要一直面对欺负他的同学：“站起来，学徒。”奎刚将食物包起来推到墙边：“拿剑，让我看看你练得怎样。”  
小欧比旺的兴奋溢于言表，他努力挥动着训练光剑，这里并没有模拟训练器可供佩戴，汗水流入他的眼睛，影响了视野，使他有点站不稳。奎刚顺势把他的胳膊拉住：“手抬高。”奎刚摆正了欧比旺的肘部来稳定重心，又调整了脚的位置，其实欧比旺把第一式学得很扎实，只是同龄人稍矮一点，训练光剑并不适合他的小手持握：“注意脚下。”小孩子长得很快，也许几个月后剑的大小就合适了，欧比旺会越练越顺手。  
小欧比旺专注地盯着前方，想象原力从脚底升起，流遍全身，让他像树根一样钉进地板，又像树叶一样轻巧灵动，然后挥剑，奎刚则早已在对面摆好了防御姿势，他们对练了整整一个小时，临近上课时间，奎刚才让欧比旺停下休息，好留些精神给接下来的课程  
欧比旺坐在地上正正经经地盘起了腿，可没多久他便放弃了这种不舒服的姿势，伸开两条小腿躺倒在地，期盼地看着奎刚：“您能做我的师父吗？”  
我已经是了。奎刚在心中回答，不知不觉间，他早已将那个十三岁的欧比旺看做自己的学徒：“原力会引导你找到最合适的师父。”  
“就是您。”小欧比旺翻了个身，用手撑起头，睁大眼睛：“肯定是。”  
奎刚几乎要点头，但他忍住了透露未来的冲动，万一行差踏错导致时间悖论，也许会导致小欧比旺经历本无需经历的坎坷，哈纳托斯的教训近在眼前。“原力自有安排。”奎刚谨慎地说，现在守口如瓶的人成了他自己，也算是些微体会到了本保守秘密时的心情。  
小欧比旺对这个回答并不满足，急切地想要再问些什么，但奎刚已经感觉到了时间的召唤，他不能停留，但并不遗憾，返回班多米尔后，他会找到十三岁的欧比旺，纠正过往的错误，做个合格的师父，然后学着等待。等待欧比旺变成他记忆中的“本”，这会是一个漫长的过程，但绝地武士从不缺乏耐心。  
  
与他的学徒并肩而行时，奎刚总是忍不住打量他淡金色的短发，思考他年轻的灵魂将会受到怎样的磨砺。沙漠中那位鬓发斑白形容消瘦的绝地大师在奎刚脑海中一晃而过，欧比旺要走的路不容易，但奎刚希望陪同他跨过那些考验，挡住尽可能多的风雨，就像本在幼时保护他、教授他一样。  
但第一次考验却同时给了他们两人。小欧比旺放弃了舍生忘死换来的绝地学徒身份，选择站在与他认识不久的朋友那边，他还不像本那样忠诚。奎刚咽下喉中的酸苦，谎言之所以成为谎言，或许是因为真相更加伤人。奎刚当然记得本从来不肯多说的“师父”，他开始担忧是自己的行为造成了这个结果，毕竟现在他的一举一动都对欧比旺的未来有了影响。  
欧比旺离开绝地的时候是十四岁，回来时依旧是十四岁，介于孩童与少年之间的他成长得异常迅速，他已见过了死亡，把灵魂中的一小部分留在了那个星球上。欧比旺笨拙地试图重建信任，求得原谅，他当然能得到原谅，奎刚很早就不再责备谁，他只是需要一点时间才能再次付出信任。  
然后是布鲁克的死，哈那托斯的死。  
奎刚看着那个十四岁的男孩一点点被剥开、敲碎、琢磨、重建，露出下面“本”的影子。  
奎刚从欧比旺离开绝地之后，就一直没有去和本见面，现在看来，这决定并非是错误的，假使本告知他一切都是宿命，都必须发生，即便他为此重复千万遍，都只能看着同样的河水流过，经历同样令人痛彻心扉的过程，不知在当时他会如何反应。但现在奎刚准备好了，他在冥想垫上坐下，闭上双眼，沉入冥想，原力会将他带到那位相隔千万光年的爱人身边。  
  
那位生活在沙漠的绝地大师第二次接待了他。奎刚披着一袭手工编织的班撒毛毯，粗糙厚重得像圣殿里的缓冲地垫。本为他端来了茶，这金贵的水源被熬煮得浓浓的，散发出一种熟悉的香味。奎刚不知道距离他上次造访经过了多少时日，但绝地大师明显在风沙中自得其乐，他将这里收拾得拥挤又可靠，看上去似乎什么都不缺，哦，也许缺了一点点东西，譬如一把剃刀和一面镜子，本任由自己胡子拉碴到面目模糊，唯有那双熟悉的蓝眼睛在看到奎刚时表现得和以往任何一次一样惊喜。  
“所以……”本坐到了他身边，肩膀微微倚靠过来：“我猜你想和我谈谈。”  
奎刚凝视着他的脸，现在本多大年龄？应该比自己更老，老得谈起他们之间的感情都像是在说旁人的事。  
“你心事重重时的样子从来没变过。”本拿起唯一的那杯茶喝了一大口：“思虑过多，不是个好习惯，奎，不是个好习惯。”  
“我已经见到你了，欧比旺。”奎刚谨慎地开口，他并不想多谈这件事，他和小欧比旺已经处理好了：“我收下了你，但你背叛了绝地。”本看起来想要辩解什么，但奎刚温柔地打断了他，继续说道：“我来自你十五岁那年，一切都过去了。但我永远记得你离开时和我说过的话，你说你找到了更重要的东西，你从来不曾见过的，值得为之献出生命的东西。”奎刚并不想叹气，但他发觉某种叹息正从自己喉咙里溢出：“……告诉我，我是不是一直在将时间穿梭这件事强加于你，正如它冥冥中被强加于我一样？”奎刚认真地看着欧比旺的双眼：“告诉我，你是什么时候爱上我的？”  
“这可是很久很久以前的事了。”欧比旺似乎对这样的问题毫无准备，过了半晌，他哑然失笑：“有一天，我救了一个几近冻僵的男人，用身体温暖了他，他给了我一个终生难忘的吻，这个男人一次又一次地在我的生命中出现，长着与我师父相同的面孔。所以……”他有点无奈地补充：“那年我十九岁，我猜我和你一样，也没有太多选择权。”  
是那一天。奎刚回忆起他俩一起蜷缩在毛毯下的那一天，欧比旺的耳边还留着长长的学徒辫，他太过疲倦，以至于……以至于将欧比旺引导向了错误的方向。  
“已经发生了，对吗？”欧比旺将手覆到奎刚的手背上：“别因为你给我的爱而后悔。我从不后悔。”他停顿了一阵子：“告诉我，你是什么时候爱上我的？”  
“也是很久很久以前的事了。”欧比旺的手在持握光剑的部位之外，已因为劳作而起了另一层薄薄的硬茧，奎刚抚摸着时间留下来的痕迹，他当然记得那一刻：“在我无法见到你的那段时间里，在我出师那天晚上见你的那一刻，在你称呼我为爱人的那一刻。”时间穿梭没给他选择，他也不想要第二种选择：“那一刻后，所有的等待都有了意义。”  
原来如此。  
年长的绝地大师冲奎刚挤了挤眼睛，神情和年轻时一模一样：“还想要一杯茶吗？”  



End file.
